Nada mais que um traidor
by Ravei Potter
Summary: Eu sei que fiz tudo errado. No momento em que aceitei passar para o lado do mal eu deveria ter percebido que minha vida não mais me pertenceria. E sim a Voldemort. Oneshot com o ponto de vista de Peter Pettigrew com relação às suas escolhas.


_Uma pequeníssima oneshot escrita sob o ponto de vista de Peter Pettigrew:_

**Autora:** Raquel Veiga

**Gênero:** Drama.

**Censura:** Livre

**Resumo****:**Eu sei que fiz tudo errado. No momento em que aceitei passar para o lado do mal eu deveria ter percebido que minha vida não mais me pertenceria. E sim a Voldemort. Porque ele agora me comandava, e eu não passava de um objeto em suas mãos. Oneshot com a visão de Peter Pettigrew com relação às suas escolhas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada mais que um traidor <strong>

**Capítulo Único **

Eu sei que fiz tudo errado.

No momento em que aceitei passar para o lado do mal eu deveria ter percebido que minha vida não mais me pertenceria.

E sim a Voldemort.

Porque ele agora me comandava, e eu não passava de um objeto em suas mãos.

Não sei o que me levou a seguir este caminho das trevas. Não sei se foi minha fraqueza como pessoa ou meu lado mesquinho, que ansiava por poder e comando.

Mal sabia eu que nada disso me tornaria poderoso ou melhor que os outros.

Quando eu, Peter Pettigrew, me tornei oficialmente um Comensal da Morte, eu estraguei e joguei fora o pouco de "vida" que me restava.

Eu tinha amigos e pessoas que confiavam em mim. Amigos de infância que eu sempre soube que se preocupavam comigo.

Mas eu era fraco. Sempre fui. E eu sei que isso não proveio dos meus pais, isso proveio de mim mesmo como pessoa, por me achar inferior aos outros e não criar opinião própria sobre o que eu queria para a minha vida.

James, Sirius e Remus sempre foram bons exemplos para mim. Eles eram inteligentes, bem-aparecidos, populares, confiantes e possuiam tantas outras qualidades.

Mas eu sempre me vi como nada. Sempre considerei eu mesmo a sombra deles, não só pelo fato de eu estar sempre atrás deles e não do seu lado, mas por me sentir assim.

Não que eles não me dessem o devido valor. Muito pelo contrário. As três pessoas que mais me consideraram um amigo durante nosso tempo juntos me tratavam como um igual.

Fui eu quem se excluiu.

Assim que saímos de Hogwarts eu vi todo mundo se tornando alguém na vida, menos eu.

Quando eu me sentia um nada, mesmo tendo meus antigos amigos do meu lado, o Lord das Trevas veio até mim e encheu minha cabeça com seus planos para o mundo bruxo.

Poder, ambição, controle. Essas são algumas das coisas que estavam em mim, como um desejo, quando eu passei a dar ouvidos a Voldemort.

Eu nem ao menos sei como fui parar nos Gryffindor anos atrás. Eu nunca fui forte, ou corajoso. Mas tudo o que eu tinha na minha mente no momento em que o chapéu seletor foi depositado sobre a minha cabeça é que eu iria me tornar alguém, eu seria alguém na minha vida e me tornaria especial.

Talvez foi esse pesamento confiante que fez o chapéu seletor me colocar nos Gryffindor, e eu não me arrependia de ter pertencido àquela casa. Eu me arrependo de não ter provado que merecia ter ido para lá.

Quer dizer, eu havia passado para o lado das trevas, traído meus amigos, deixando um deles morrer e mandando o outro ir apodrecer em Azkaban. Eu não havia feito nada de bom, definitivamente.

Sirius havia sido escolhido para guardar o segredo da localização dos Potter, James, Lily e o pequeno Harry, mas este preferiu deixar o segredo comigo.

O que eu fiz?

Contei tudo para voldemort, meu novo lord e senhor.

Eu tinha me tornado nada mais que um traidor.

Depois de saber que tinha deixado pessoas boas e corajosas como James e Lílian Potter morrerem, eu ainda fui capaz de matar uma porção de Muggles e deixar pistas que mostrassem que a culpa havia sido de Sirius, e mostrando também que _ele_ era um Comensal e não eu.

Fui capaz de cortar meu próprio dedo nessa situação.

E não foi só um dedo que eu perdi.

Tudo o que me havia sido prometido por meus serviços fiéis seria esquecido, porque um bebé chamado Harry Potter tinha conseguido, de alguma forma, vencer Lord Voldemort.

Mas não completamente. Porque eu, como Comensal, sabia perfeitamente que a sua essência ainda existia, e que ele faria tudo para voltar. Sabia também que ele contaria comigo, Rabicho, seu eterno capacho, para ajudá-lo nessa volta.

Porém, enquanto isso, eu fico aqui, escondido nas sombras, fingindo ter morrido na suposta explosão de uma rua muggle por Sirius Black.

Talvez se eu não tivesse feito tantas escolhas erradas (feitas por fraqueza, talvez) eu teria ainda um pouco do que se chama "vida" para levar em frente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E ai? Gostaram?

Eu, particularmente, não propriamente _gostei, gostei_, porque meu estilo de escrever é mais Humor/Romance, mas acho que está aceitável para minha primeira oneshot, não acham? hehehe

Mas ainda assim eu achei interessante escrever sob o ponto de vista do nosso Maroto menos preferido, o Peter!

_bjs_s e deixem comentários, ok? pisca/


End file.
